Niña
by GabyPotterHRLJ
Summary: "Ella ríe sin saber porque. Ella habla sin saber porque. Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor." Porque Molly ha perdido un pedacito del amor más inocente de su vida.


**Disclaimer: **NO soy Jotaká. ¡Ya quisiera yo! Todo es de ella. Hasta la muerte de ese pelirrojo al que describo aquí. ¡Ah! Y está basado en la canción **Niña **de la Quinta Estación. Una canción hermosa.

Bien, ¿Cómo me llegó ésta historia? Originalmente era una historia, ¡Valga la redundancia!, Original. Es decir, no era un fic. Pero, me ha gustado tanto que he querido publicarlo. Y siendo sinceros, el factor madre más marcado en la saga está en Molly y como he leído mucho sobre Fred éstos días, pues aquí salió ésto. Sabemos lo que sintió su hermano gemelo, o lo suponemos, y el resto de la familia, pero poco leemos sobre lo que sintió Molly. Está basado en el entierro de Fred.

Espero lo disfruten. Y ya saben, recibo lo que sea.

Gaby. :D

* * *

**Niña**

_By GabyPotterHRLJ_**  
**

"_Ella ríe sin saber porque. Ella habla sin saber porque. Ella mira a su alrededor y no ve más que dolor."_

* * *

Lágrimas que caen sin consuelo alguno. El pulso que tiembla como si de gelatina se tratara. Se siente mareada, la niña quiere vomitar. La mujer desea escapar de aquella frágil burbuja de irrealidad. _Y no puede. _La desesperación la alcanza, y ella no puede huir, porque han perdido una carrera contra las circunstancias. Sus manos no fueron lo suficientemente fuertes para tenerle. Sus piernas no fueron lo suficientemente rápidas para ganarle al tiempo. Y su corazón no está forjado de hierro como siempre ha aparentado y ahora se encuentra hecho pedazos en el suelo, allá donde cualquiera los puede pisar. Incluso, podría jurar que escucha los pequeños pedazos de cristal quebrarse un poco más cada que alguien pasa por encima. Un corazón destrozado, _un arma de doble filo. _

Se deja caer sobre el húmedo césped, no sabe que más hacer; lo siente todo perdido. No impide que las lágrimas sigan cayendo. Tampoco intenta controlar su respiración. ¿Qué más da si algo le pasa? Ya no sabe qué hacer, no sabe qué será de ella.

_¡Oh, niña! ¿Qué será de ti, pequeña mujer? _

Siente como su alma se desvanece, como sus brazos caen y sus hombros cargan un peso insuperable. Su espalda cae sobre la hierba, y aquellos hermoso zafiros que posee como ojos se cierran, sin importarle en lo más mínimo los rayos solares que se filtran como un intruso por sus parpados cansados ni tampoco que las lágrimas manchen sus blanquecinas mejillas. No duerme, no puede. Pero, _desea _volver atrás, para no dejarle ir. Porque su desesperación es incomparable, su sufrimiento insoportable y ya no quiere vivir, si él no está. ¿A dónde fue a parar? Lo quiere escuchar, quiere escuchar su risa y su dulce voz, hablándole como nadie más lo ha hecho nunca. Diciendo que la quiere, que es la mujer más hermosa y maravillosa que existe sobre la tierra. Haciéndole bromas que la confunden día y noche. _¿Por qué te has ido amor puro?_

No abre los ojos. No aun. Porque así puede sentirlo, a su lado, _abrazándola_. Lo siente con ella, como debe ser. Se imagina su sonrisa, tan brillante, tan radiante. Observa sus ojos, tan avellanas, tan profundos. Siente sus mechones, rojos como el fuego arrollador que era, entre sus manos. Y corre, junto a él. Porque quieren ganar la carrera, _porque necesitan ganar la carrera._

Pero, no es más que su imaginación; una vil ilusión de su mente torturada. Un espejismo que desaparece cuando escucha los pasos de alguien más, conocidos para ella; ha vivido con ellos la mitad de su vida. Abre los ojos y lo ve, frente a ella. Observa como se arrodilla y tomando su mano, la impulsa para sentarla y posteriormente abrazarla con fuerza. Siente las lágrimas caer sobre su hombro, de él; su eterno confidente y compañero. Lo que necesita para avanzar, _y sin embargo, no todavía. _

–Es hora de irnos. – La voz de Arthur suena ronca, seca. _Ha estado llorando, igual que el resto. _Se separan de aquél abrazo que dura más tiempo del estimado. Él seca sus lágrimas y las de ella, para luego tomarla de la cintura para ayudarla a levantarse. –Pronto cerrarán–, añade él, sin quitarle la mirada de encima. Ella solo se limita a asentir y antes de poder darse cuenta, comienzan a caminar. No sabe en que lugar están, ni qué hora es. Solo se deja llevar, intentando por todos los medios y en vano, dejar aquella lápida de mármol que cita el nombre uno de sus tesoros, porque aunque tenga otros seis, él siempre hará falta en su vida; su sueño perfecto. Un pedacito del amor más inocente de su vida se queda atrás, y ella no puede hacer nada para recuperarle más que recordarle. A él.

_Su hijo. Su Fred._


End file.
